Un regalo para Maki
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿Que le regalas a un estúpido tsundere cabello de tomate para su cumpleaños? Genderbender.
_**Love Live! No me pertenece es de sus creadores.**_

 _ **Único capitulo.**_

-¡¿Pero que le regalas a un idiota que tiene todo lo que pide?! ¡Estúpido tsundere tomate!

-¿Que es lo que pasa Nicocchi?

Esa era una pelinegra de baja estatura de ojos rubí que rondaba por toda la sala de ensayos.

El mismo día de sus quejas coincidía con el cumpleaños de su "querido" novio, Nishikino Maki.

Nico había pensado en varios regalos, pero ninguno era el adecuado o era muy caro o muy estúpido. Ahora solo le quedaba pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros y amigos de muse. Con suerte ellos tendrían la respuesta a su problema.

-¡Es que no se que regalarle a Maki-kun!

-¿Y si le regalas un libro de piano o algo así? -dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Lo pensé...pero no tengo dinero para algún libro...

-¿Que tal un sexy dress? -sonrió con picardía la sacerdotisa.

-¡C-claro que no! -un gran sonrojo salió de las mejillas de la pelinegra. -¡E-Eli controla a tu novia!

-Pero yo... -el mencionado no sabía que contestar.

-Entonces te pondremos en una cama cubierta de chocolate y unas fresas cubriendo las partes importantes~ -su sonrisa se agrando al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.-te veras tan deliciosa Nicocchi~

-¡E-Eli controla tu novia! -su sonrojo se agrando.

-Me gusto lo del chocolate...-una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¡Eli!

-No puedo evitarlo...me gusta el chocolate -sonrió de forma inocente.

-No será que...-la voz del Nozomi sonaba afligida y lastimada.

-¿Nozomi? -el rubio miro a su novia con duda.

-Elichi prefiere ver a Nicocchi con chocolate en vez de a mi...-unas cuantas lagrimas falsas salieron de los ojos de la pelimorada.

-N-Nozomi eso no es cierto -Eli la abrazo rápidamente. -Yo solo te quiero a ti, ¡lo juro!

-¿Aunque no tenga chocolate en todo mi cuerpo? -hizo un leve puchero.

-Si -beso su mejilla con afecto. -tú eres lo más importante que tengo, Nozomi -le sonrió.

-E-Elichi...-un sonrojo salió de las mejillas junto con una leve sonrisa. -te amo Elichi

-Yo también te amo Nozomi -la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Mi lindo e inteligente Elichi. -le dio un beso en los labios.

-Ya van a empezar estos dos...-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -será mejor buscar ayuda en otro lugar...

Y así fue como la gran Yazawa Nico puede ser avergonzada en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Quién no se avergüenza cuando sus amigos están así de empalagosos?

En el consejo estudiantil.

-Esa tonta de Honoka, ella debería estar aquí. -dijo molesto un peliazul de ojos color chocolate. -lamento hacer que ayudes Kotori, se que tienes cosas que hacer hoy. -giro a su derecha y le dio una sincera disculpa a su "amiga" peligris.

-No es problema Umi-kun -le sonrió de manera tan dulce que lo hizo sonrojar. - me gusta ayudarte cada vez que puedo

-gracias Kotori, no sé que haría sin ti -le sonrió- aunque eso no quita que Honoka debería estar aquí ayudando con todo el papeleo. -bufo molesto.

-Jeje vamos Umi-kun, hace mucho que no ve a Kira-san, es justo que lo valla a ver ahora -dijo sonriendo.

-Kotori, no la estés justificando -dijo un poco molesto.

-Pero Umi-kun, puedo comprende a Honoka-chan- le sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-¿A que te refieres Kotori? -dijo confundido.

-Pues si yo estuviera en la situación de Honoka-chan también saldría a verte Umi-kun, sin importar donde estés, siempre iré a ver a Umi-kun -sonrió con dulzura.

-K-Kotori...-un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del peliazul.

-Otros que están de románticos -Dijo Nico con pesadez al entrar al salón del club- Primero Eli y Nozomi y después ustedes...enserio se pasan

-Nico -se sonrojo el peliazul.

-Hola Nico-chan -la ojiambar sonrió con calidez- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a preguntar si tenían alguna idea para pos regalarle algo a Maki-kun...

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Eli o a Nozomi? -dijo Umi con duda.

-No hablemos de eso por favor...-un leve sonrojo salió de sus mejillas.

-¿Que tal si le regalas una camisa? -añadió Kotori.

-No tengo dinero para comprar algo...

-¿Quieres que te preste dinero? no tendría problema si es por Maki. -dijo Umi.

-No. -dijo seria- necesito darle algo que esté a mi alcance...quiero regalarle algo que le guste y siempre tenga presente.

-Si ese es el caso...-dijo Umi con una sonrisa. -entonces lo mejor es que le preguntes a Rin y Hanayo

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? -dijo confundida.

-Ellos te darán la respuesta. -dijo sonriendo.

-No te entiendo Umi...

-No es necesario, solo ve con ellos y tendrás el regalo perfecto.

-Si tú lo dices...-Nico salió confundida del consejo estudiantil en busca de Rin y Hanayo.

-¿Porque hiciste eso Umi-kun? -la ojiambar miro confundida al peliazul.

-Ya lo entendederas. -le dio una sonrisa y prosiguió con su trabajo del consejo estudiantil. -primero terminemos el papeleo, ¿Si? -dicho esto, poso su atención en la pila de papeles que estaban enfrente de el.

-Umi-kun es raro~

El peliazul dirigió su mirada a la ojiambar-Y tu eres muy linda Kotori -le sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Umi-kun~ -la peligris se levanto con velocidad y le dio un gran abrazo al peliazul- te quiero mucho Umi-kun~

-K-Kotori...

En la plaza de Akibara

-¡Rin! ¡Hanayo!

-¿Nico-chan? -digieren a unisón.

Tanto Rin como Hanayo se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la plaza de Akibara.

-Necesito un enorme favor. -cansada por su largo recorrido se sentó en una de las sillas junto a Rin. -dijo Umi que me podrían ayudar.

-¿Que necesitas nya? -pregunto Rin.

-¿Que le regalarían a Maki-kun si fueran yo?

-P-pues...-la pelijengibre acomodo sus lentes- creo que le regalaría un kit para limpiar su piano

-¡Yo le regalaría ramen nya!

-¿Porque todos los regalos necesitan dinero? -dijo triste.

-No se...

-Entonces dale algo más simple nya

-¿Como que?

-Algo que nunca le ha dado nadie más -agrego Hanayo. -un regalo que solo le puede regala alguien que lo quiere mucho.

-¿Pero que le das a alguien que tiene todo? -dijo confundida.

-Es muy simple Nico-chan -la dueña de los ojos amatista sonrió- El verdadero valor de un regalo no se mide por el tamaño o por el precio si no por la cantidad de sentimiento de quien lo regala.

-No creo poder entenderte Hanayo-chan...

-Nya y dices que yo soy el tonto -agrego con una gran sonrisa de burla.

-¡Oye! -la pelinegra miro molesta al chico de facciones de gato.

-¡Oigo nya!

-Tú eres más tonto que yo -entrecerró los ojos.

-No parece nya, yo si entendí lo que dijo Kayochin

-Eres un...

-Es hora de irnos Rin-kun-intervino Hanayo antes de que esos dos se pusieran a pelear -debes estudiar para tu examen de ingles.

-Pero Kayochin, no me gusta esa clase -hizo un pequeño puchero. -si ya se japonés, ¿Por qué debo pasar esa clase?

-P-pero Rin-kun...-Hanayo se levanto de su asiento y lo tomo de la mano. -si estudiamos hoy tendremos más tiempo de estar juntos en las vacaciones...

El pelinaranjo se sonrojo y le sonrió con calidez a la pelijengibre. -está bien Kayochin. -se levanto de su asiento y tomo a Hanayo entre sus brazos. -pero yo te llevo a tu casa.

-¡R-Rin-kun! -pronuncio bastante nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Hasta luego Nico-chan! ¡Suerte con tu querido tsundere rojo!

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

Sin más ambos se marcharon o más bien, Rin se llevo a Hanayo en sus brazos.

-¿Todos están locos hoy? -dijo Nico con pesada y coloco su cara en la mesa.

-¡Nico-chan! - una voz solo atrás de la pelinegra.

-No es posible...-suspiro frustrada al reconocer el tono de voz de aquella persona que le estaba hablando.

-¿Como estas Nico-chan? -pregunto Honoka mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mencionada.

-Con permiso. -ese fue el novio de Honoka que como es debido se sentó justo al lado de la ojiazul.

-Nada que te importe...-dijo desanimada.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo Yazawa-san? -pregunto con duda el ojiverde sentado al lado de Honoka.

El que formulo la pregunta fue el mismísimo Kira Tsubasa, líder del grupo de ídols A-RISE.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme Kira-san...-dijo con pesadez. -al menos que tenga algo para regalarle a Maki-kun...

-Pensé que ya le habías comprado algo Nico-chan -Honoka ladeo la cabeza con duda.

-No tengo dinero para comprarle algo...gaste mi mesada en cosas para la comida de mis hermanos...

-¿Tienes alguna idea Tsubasa-kun? -la ojiazul miro a su novio, tal vez tendría alguna solución razonable.

-Pues una vez Anju le regalo una noche de pasión loca o algo así, ¿Eso sirve?

\- N-nada pervertido por favor -dijo sonrojada aun con su cara recargada en la mesa.

-Entonces dile "feliz cumpleaños" -dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Pero...eso no es un regalo...-levanto la cara de la mesa y miro a Honoka.

-Si lo es -sonrió con calidez- a veces el mejor regalo es el que viene del corazón, no de la cartera.

-¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con Honoka? -la de ojos rubí la miro con duda

Si bien Honoka es la líder del grupo, pero no se destaca por su inteligencia...

-Mou Nico-chan...que grosera- hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Amor tienes que aceptar tiene razón. -el pelijengibre sonrió.

-Tu no Tsubasa-kun~

-bien, bien -sonrió Nico- dejando de lado a Honoka, ¿Ustedes crees que funcione?

-Tu debes creerlo Yazawa-san -Tsubasa sonrió y tomo la mano de Honoka.- a veces los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia -beso el dorso de la mano de su amada. -¿Verdad linda?

El sonrojo en la mencionada salió a florecer en sus mejillas. -S-si...Amor

Justo en ese momento Nico recordó lo que le había dicho Hanayo hace no mucho tiempo. "El verdadero valor de un regalo no se mide por el tamaño o por el precio si no por la cantidad de sentimiento de quien lo regala."

Entonces por fin entendió lo que debía hacer.

Esta bien -dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y les sonrió- gracias chicos -sin más salió corriendo a la casa de Maki.

-¿Crees que entendió el mensaje? -dijo Honoka un poco confundida.

-Claro que lo entendió osita -miro a su novia y beso su mejilla.

-Jeje que lindo mi leonsito -le regreso el beso en la mejilla.

En la casa de Maki

Justo en la puerta del pelirrojo se encontraba una muy nerviosa pelinegra. Sus nervios eran tantos que no se atrevía a tocar la puerta por temor a la reacción de su novio, incluso sus piernas temblaban y sus manos le sudaban.

-Bien...eres la mejor idol del mundo, esto no es nada para ti gran y poderosa Nico. -jalo aire y golpeo la puerta. -vamos abre...

La puerta se abrió revelando a un pelirrojo de ojos amatista más alto que Nico-¿Quien? -miro a quien llamo la puerta.- ¿Que haces aquí Nico-chan? La fiesta va a ser mas tarde -miro a su novia con duda.

-...- la mencionada no se movió, tal parece que los nervios le ganaron.

-¿Que tienes Nico-chan? -un poco de preocupación se mostró en su rostro. -¿Paso algo con Nozomi? -se agacho para poder llegar a la altura de ella.

-No me digas que ese idiota de Taiki te está volviendo a acosar -la molestia se vio reflejada en su mirada. -si es así te juro que voy a romperle su...-no pudo terminar porque unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron del cuello. -¿Nico...?

La pelinegra pego su boca al oído de Maki-Feliz cumpleaños...- murmuro en tono tímido y dulce. -te...te amo...

Y con esas simples palabras le hizo el día a Maki.

No es necesario un regalo lujoso o algo elaborado para hacer feliz a una persona en su cumpleaños, lo importante es el sentimiento que le pongas a ese regalo. Ese es el verdadero valor de un regalo, no darlo por compromiso o por simple costumbre, sino, es esforzarse para dar todo del uno mismo en hacer feliz a una persona, principalmente a la persona que mas quieres del mundo.

 _ **Es algo corto pero bueno~**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Un pequeño one-shot por el cumpleaños de nuestra tsundere favorita n_n**_

 _ **Necesito que me ayuden en algo si son tan amables, ¿Mañana quieren actualización de Shika-chan vs Yoshino o Cincuenta sombras de Ayase?**_

 _ **Ustedes deciden que actualizare mañana n_n**_

 _ **Comentario, quejas o sugerencias favor de dejarla en los reviews n_n**_


End file.
